1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat-dissipating devices, and particularly, to a fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In an ordinary computer system, a plurality of fans are secured by screws or the like to an enclosure of the computer system for producing a flow of cool air over certain electronic components within the enclosure, to dissipate heat generated by the closely spaced electronic components. However, as computer systems become smaller in size, electronic components become more tightly arranged within the enclosure of the computer system. When the plurality of fans are secured to and/or removed from the enclosure, use of a tool for screwing and/or unscrewing screws may cause damage to the electronic components, because there is no enough space for the tool within the enclosure of the computer system. In addition, the installation or removal of the screws is time consuming and troublesome.